Ultraman June
Ultraman June is an Ultraman/human hybrid born in the future. He travels back and forth along the timeline of Ultraman Aegis' universe in pursuit of those that disrupt the time flow. He is the son of Ultraman Nexus. History Sightings of Ultraman June are rare and far between, much like his father, Ultraman Nexus. The warrior typically appears to address threat that harm the structure of the space-time continuum, though has been recorded taking part in lesser conflicts such as the Nackle Rebellion, the Gargorgon Crisis and the Maga Wars. In all cases, interaction with Ultraman June occurred in only one instance. In the Fourth Baltan Earth Campaign, the last conflict initiated by the race before their extinction, Ultraman June and an unknown kaiju appeared on the battlefield, locked in a powerful clash. The battle between the two led to many casualties for Baltans and Ultras alike before the beast was finally taken down. This incident was also the only recorded sighting and confirmation that June had a human form, as the injuries sustained forced the warrior to revert into his smaller form. In this rare instance, June's human form, Narita Shuzo, revealed to the Space Garrison his origins... Ultraman June was born human at a point far into the future, where the likes of ancient beings like King and Rayblood had long passed on and the universe was nearing its end. For most of his life, Narita lived under the assumption that he was human, until everyone but himself and his father succumbed to the extreme temperatures that predated the approaching heat death of the universe. It was then that his father revealed himself as the current and last Deunamist, reduced to a weakened form by the universe's dying state. Narita spent the remaining years learning from his father the limits of his powers and how they could used to escape this dying reality. Nexus was too weak to reactivate his true form and had accepted his fate. However, he explained to June that he could survive by entering the time stream, travelling back and forth along it to survive. This plan would come at a cost, however: once inside, June's essence would be tied to the flow of time itself. He would forever be linked and never be able to permanently leave. Narita tried to refuse, but his father cast him into the time vortex itself. Ultraman June has been within the time stream for centuries, and will most likely remain there until time itself ends. Bound to the fabric of space-time, it was become his self-appointed duty to guard the shape of history from those that may try to harm it. Powers and Abilities ;;:Special *'Cancer-Ray Schtrom': June's standard "+" style position finisher, channelling the power of the zodiac sign, Cancer. *'Chrono-Ray Schtrom': A powerful "L" style finisher, which accelerates the age of the target's cells to cause rapid molecular destruction. This is June's strongest attack. *'Chrono-Schtorm Sword': June creates a sword from his hand from concentrated time energy. Like the Chrono-Ray Schtrom, it destroys targets via instant molecular destruction. *'Broad Ray Wing': June launches blades of light from his hands. *'Flood-Ray Generaid': June can absorb enemy attacks or dark essences to unleash an energy beam. ;;:Physical *'June Punch': A powerful punch. *'June Kick': A powerful kick. *'June Chop': A powerful chop. *'June Swing': A technique to lift and throw opponents. *'June Breaker': A swift, but powerful headbutt. ;;:Other *'Generaid Circle': June generates a water pool-like shield with his hands. Can either block energy beams or capture them and launch them back. *'Mach Stop': June can halt the flow of time for brief moments, allowing him to move quickly, dodge attacks, or take advantage of a target's exposed weakness. *'June Mirage': June creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Aegis Continuity